


Late Night Phone Calls

by phanpunk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Phanfiction, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanpunk/pseuds/phanpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is sad about missing Dan until he calls him up for some phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Phone Calls

Phil scrolled through the many photobooth pictures on his laptop that Dan and him had taken the week he stayed at his house. He was laying in bed, which felt way too empty at the moment. It wasn’t fair, having such an amazing boy all to himself but living so far away. They both promised each other that one day they’d get a flat together and they could wake up together and everything would be together, but right now those thoughts were just making him feel even more wistful. It’s like he felt homesick, in the sense that Dan was his home. That boy was everything to him, and lying in bed without him just didn’t feel right. He needed to hold him, to feel his warmth against his chest. Through all of the years the Phil has lived, he never thought he’d ever find himself this attached to someone. Hell, even if they weren’t dating he knew that they’d still be best friends. They just went together so well, no matter how you looked at it.

Looking at all of the photos that they took together was actually really getting to Phil. He missed him so much he could honestly feel a slight pain in his chest. He closed his laptop and set it on his night stand in the hopes that he could get his mind off Dan. Ironically enough, Phil’s phone vibrated, notifying him that he had received a text message from none other than the boy that has been running through his mind.

Dan:

Hey ;)

 

Phil couldn’t help but giggle at the use of the wink face. He never even knew when he was being sarcastic or not, but that’s just one more reason to love him. Phil started typing away a reply.

 

Phil:

Hey, I was actually just thinking about you

 

Dan:

Aw babe of course you were, perv ;)

 

Phil:

Shush, I was trying to be cute

 

Dan:

So, why were you thinking about me then?

 

Phil:

I miss you :(

 

Dan:

I miss you so bad right now, you don’t even know

 

Phil:

It’s gonna be one of those conversations then, huh?

 

Dan:

Do you want it to be?

 

Phil:

I’m certainly not opposed to the idea

 

Dan:

Can I call you?

 

Phil:

Please do x

 

Of course Dan would do this when Phil was feeling sad. Although, It wasn’t a rare occasion that Dan would text him at ungodly hours just to get him all hot and bothered. And in all honestly, Phil couldn’t complain. He was pretty thankful, actually. Nights like these were just reminders of how lucky he truly is, and it honestly didn’t take much for Dan to turn him on. He just sets off something within him, that boy.

Phil’s phone started going off and he answered it as soon as he knew it was Dan. “You know, I actually do miss you, a lot,” Dan said through the phone, “but I also really need a wank.” Phil heard the boy snicker.

“Thanks, Dan. Best boyfriend award definitely goes to you.” Phil said jokingly.

“Obviously,” Dan giggled, “So you said you were thinking about me, do you wanna know what I’m thinking about right now?” Phil knew this was about to get good. Hearing Dan talk like this was quite possibly the hottest thing in the world. “Tell me.” Phil replied.

“I’m thinking about you getting your fingers in me, stretching me out so I can get ready to take your cock,” Dan nearly moaned just at the thought. He could hear Phil’s breathing down the phone, so his plan of getting the other turned on was definitely succeeding.

“God, Dan. Are you even wearing anything?” Phil could feel himself getting harder by the second.

“Only your pajama bottoms that you let me borrow,” he said, “I can see the outline of my dick through them though. I’m so hard, I’ve been waiting to do this all day.”

“Fuck, that’s really hot. Are you touching yourself?” Phil hadn’t touched himself yet, but god, he was so hard just from hearing that from Dan.

“Do you want me to?”

Phil couldn’t restrain himself anymore. He ran his hand down to the front of his own pajama bottoms and began to rub against his hard member. “Do it, and pretend it’s me, okay? I’m palming myself right now but I don’t know how much longer I can go without taking these bottoms off.” Dan tore his own bottoms off and started slowly jerking himself.

“Oh g-od. I’m naked now, I wish you were here, babe. I’ve got my hand on my cock but I wish it was yours.” Dan mumbled.

“It is me, remember? Now what did you say about me fingering you earlier?” Dan was so hard, his hand unintentionally sped up at Phil’s words.

“Let me get lube,” He could barely tear his hand away from his dick long enough to lean over and open the drawer to grab the small bottle. He squirted some on the tips of two of his fingers and coated them with it before he started rubbing against his hole. “Okay, tell me when to start.” Dan practically moaned out.

Phil pulled down his pants so he could finally start to properly stroke himself and said, “I want you to start sliding one finger in, but do it slow,” he was honestly loving that Dan was letting him tell him what to do, “I don’t want this to end too soon.” Dan started going at it, as slowly as he could until his finger was all the way in. “Mmmm okay, I’ve got one finger in,” Dan’s breathing was already quickening just with the anticipation, “What now?”

“Start moving it, and add another when you’re ready.” Phil’s mind was flooded with images of Dan spread out on his bed, one hand holding his phone up to his ear while his other fingers were fucking into him. He had to slow down his own hand just to make sure he didn’t get too worked up yet. Right now he just wanted to focus on Dan.

The younger had started sliding his finger in and out of himself and he hoped his parents couldn’t hear him moaning. Fuck, just imagining that it was actually Phil doing this to him got him so hot. He added another and said, “I have to lay the phone down so I can use two hands, but it will be right by me on my pillow. I-ah, shit - I hope that’s okay.”

“Mmm yeah, that’s fine babe. Just don’t stop,” Phil practically whimpered. He could feel beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead as he closed his eyes and continued working his hand over himself. It wasn’t too much longer before he heard a muffled noise coming from Dan’s end.

“Ah-fuck!” Dan had just found his spot and he was biting his lip so hard to try to keep quiet. He was quickly pumping his two fingers in and out of his hole while tugging and gripping at his dick. He kept hitting that sweet spot every time his fingers went back inside of him and he was writhing around on the bed, desperate for release. His brows were furrowed and his breathing was unsteady and he mumbled out a quick, “Please Phil, I’m so close-fuck!”

Phil’s hand quickened dramatically, and he was moaning out with every breath. “Dan-” he had to pause to take a breath, “Remember when you were at my house last time and I fucked you so hard you could barely move the next day?” The memory was one that often came up in Phil’s mind when he was getting off, if he was being honest.

“Yeah,” Dan’s voice was strained and his hands were both moving together in a quick rhythm.

“I think about that a lot, I wish we could be doing that right now.” His voice was gravelly and deep and he could feel his orgasm getting closer.

“Oh my god-I’m gonna come-Phil!” Dan was a moaning mess, and with that, he ran his fingers over his spot one last time and began to come over his own stomach and hand. Phil could hear him whimpering as he released on the other side of the phone and it surely didn’t take long for Phil to finish himself off after that. He ran his thumb over the head of his cock and came with a moan of Dan’s name. He kept stroking and squeezed out every bit of come that he could. Fuck, Dan always made him have the best orgasms.

After they cleaned themselves off, Dan let out a sigh. “I wish I could cuddle you now.”

“Listen to you, being all romantic after having phone sex with me.” Phil let out a small giggle, but he could absolutely agree that cuddles would be more than amazing right now.

“Oh shut up,” Dan laughed along with his boyfriend.

“I’m only kidding, babe. If I could cuddle you I definitely would.”

“I know you would,” Dan smiled to himself, “but now is time for sleep.”

“You better come visit again soon.”

“I will, I promise.” He let out a tired yawn.

“You better. Now get some sleep.” Despite how much he wished he could hold Dan in his arms right now, all he could do was smile.


End file.
